


Use me, hyung

by felixandhyunjintrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Aka minho, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fisting, And also needy and whiny af minho, And multiple time two dicks in minho, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BOTTOM MINHO, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Felix, Bullying, But sub with chan, But yh its not rainbows and unicorns, Changbin is 24 and felix 15, Changbin is a physcopath, Character Death, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felix is tiny cuz he's a fetus, Felix just wants changbin to be happy uwu, First smut is vanilla because i said so :), Forced Masturbation, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hyung Kink, Hyunjin once again baby i fucking love you, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idk what chan is doing here tho, Idk where mommy came from, Ik im dumb, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insanity, Kinda, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Light Bondage, Like minho's such an adorable baby and chan is ugh daddy, M/M, Main is changlix and minsung, Manipulation, Masochism, Mentioned Abusive Parents, Minho is dom with jisung, Minho's thighs appreciation, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Oh and jisung is like 20 or sth and minho 22, Ok lemme clear smth up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, SO MANY TAGS!!, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shitty parents should just die, Should i do mommy kink, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Some gang shit, Stalking, Step-siblings, The tags makes this look sooooo dark damn, Their parents are shit, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Torture, Two true dicks once in felix, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Violence, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, While being dom af, Yum, and changbin is nice, and some hetero sex ;), boy's kissing, but not extreme lol, cuz its their first time, dont @ me, has been in my drafts for a while now, he's also jealous, hyunjin baby im sry you know i love you right, i just looove bottom minho, i want it give mommy your dick", ive been in love with banginho lately, just got an idea of chan calling minho baby girl, like "come on baby put it in me, lol what, might have done it wrong, ok lol update minchan/banginho is also main, question marks, right changbin :), so he lets him fuck him, so thought y not publish it, sry i dont know a shit about drugs, this is a mess, top Jisung, top changbin, wink wonk, ya'll got that? gOoD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixandhyunjintrash/pseuds/felixandhyunjintrash
Summary: Changbin is obsessed with his younger brother Felix and he might (is) also be a psychopath.Jisung is Minho's stalker but Minho knows about it and Chan just wanted a quick fuck (his first time with a guy) but almost got killed.ORI suck at summaries so just read the tags to get the idea of how the story's gonna go or just read the story(chapter titles from the song flesh by Simon curtis)





	1. Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh (Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by a bad hentai I was just watching lol  
> The girl was his cousin and she was like it's my duty to smth as your older sister or smth I dont remember but she said it while he was fucking her and suddenly I got this idea with felix saying it's his duty to please his older brother as the younger and let him do whatever he wanted with him and so I immediately started writing but the dark stuff aka a plot as I call it was just added the day after because at the time I started writing it was like 11 AM and I was about to sleep
> 
> Don't get mad at me or smth ok this is just a ff I don't think that incest is ok and I'm not fetishizing it or whatevs it's called I just wanted to do this  
> And yh english ain't my first language so sorry for everything ig xD

_6 years old Felix and 15 years old Changbin watched as their new brother, Chan, stepped out of the car with his dad.....(they couldn't remember his name)_

_They saw their mom run to them with open arms and pull them in a hug, the as old or younger than their mom man laughed and hugged just as tight, Chan looking awkward._

_Their mom turned around and gestured them to come to them, Felix shook his head, not wanting to meet their new 'dad'. H_ e _did not like the idea of his mom remarrying only after a year after she and his dad divorced, but here she was, letting two strangers that they didn't know move in to their house._

_He felt Changbin's hand on his back and the next second he found himself being lightly pushed forward by his back, with head bowed down he followed after his older brother and went to the three waiting for them._

_Chan's dad was tall, taller than all four of them but he was also kind, his eyes sparkling and smile so wide and brighter than the sun, dimples only on one of his cheeks. Chan seemed to take his features after him._

_He was a year older than Changbin and ten years older than Felix._ _He and his dad moved from some city they had lived with Chan's mom, leaving everything behind except for a few things they brought with them like clothes, photos and some other things._

_Chan left his friends back at home, his whole life just for his dad's happiness. He didn't regret it, he could just get new friends at the school he's starting right?_

_Chan and Changbin shook hands, nodding at each other, his eyes fell on the little freckled boy behind him, he smiled at him, smile as bright as his dad's and dimples on display._

_"Hello, little one what's your name?" T_ _he boy hid himself behind his brother even more making all of them chuckle._

_His new mom, Chan just called her by her name though, placed her small, delicate hand on the tiny boy's head and planted a kiss on his forehead._

_"It's okay, Fe." She assured while patting his back._

_He hesitated, but nonetheless pulled away from his hiding place, instead holding a tight grip on the fabric of his brothers jeans, his head leaning on his hip._

_"Hi." He said quietly, looking down._   _Chan smiled, "Your mom told me you've lived in Australia? Me too, me, my dad and mom lived there until I was 11."_

_His face lit up at the mention of Australia, his eyes literally got brighter and his lips pulled in to a big grin._

_He walked up to him and grabbed his hand, jumping and down while squealing._

_"Mom! Did you hear, he's been in Australia! Hyung, do you want to go there with me, mom says she can't because of work and Binnie hyung has school but I really want to go there. My friend, Chelsea is there and she stole my plushie that dad gave me, it's been years-"_

_His mom shushed him, "Felix, it's only been a year. And Chan has school too, and so do you little one."_

_He pouted and stomped on the ground, a tiny foot covered in princess socks and the other bare hitting against the hard pavement._

_He yelped as he accidentally stepped on rocks, his right foot landing on the sharp edge of one of them, bruising his bare feet but the other one in sock not bothered, he whimpered quietly to himself as pain immediately rushed to his foot._

_His brother heard it though._

_"Don't do that again, you'll hurt your pretty foot. Why didn't you wear your shoes?"_

_His older brother picked him up and took hold of his foot, snickering as blood trickled down the foot._

_He sighed, "Look what you've done, mom I'll be going inside with him and take care of it."_

_His mom stroke his cheek while muttering 'my baby', she turned to Changbin and kissed his cheek._

_"He's always so careless, make sure he eats something too he hasn't touched anything since this morning, I need to go to a friend's house."_

_He nodded and went back to the house, a crying Felix in his arms._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_(9 years later)_ **

 

Felix woke up to his alarm going off at the early hour of 6:30, groaning he sat up, having slept at 3 AM he only got 3 hours and 30 minutes of sleep which he was not happy about.

But he needed to get ready for first day in school, damn he really needed to reschedule his sleeping time, summer vacation was over. No more staying up all night and sleeping on the day.

The 14 year old boy, 15 in a week or so, got up from the bed, taking a towel with him while going inside the bathroom.

After taking a half an hour shower he came out with wet, dripping hair, his towel wrapped around his waist.

Taking off the said towel and throwing it somewhere, he opened his drawer full of his underwear and socks, slipping on a pair of black boxers and low-cut white socks with tiny pink hearts on (almost falling when the boxers got stuck between his toes and he was only on one leg).

He chose light blue ripped at knees jeans and a white t-shirt over a long sleeved pink shirt, he let his hair be messy and slightly damp.

He took a look at the clock and saw it said 7:23, so he spent 30 minutes showering and like 20 minutes putting on clothes?

(He didn't know if he counted right, he got an E in math and he also couldn't the clock, only that when it was 30 it was half and that his class starts 8:00 so he knew not to come after that)

Unplugging his phone from the charger and slipping it into his back pocket, he opened the door to his room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat like an apple or anything.

He didn't expect to see his older brother, Changbin, on the dinner table with a laptop in front of him looking so concentrated so that scared him and made him let out something of a mix of a squeak and a scream. (read: a very unmanly scream)

As if on reflex, the raven haired boy's head snapped up, looking at the culprit that released that sound when their oldest brother, Chan, was sleeping because he had been up all night working on music.

His hard eyes softened at the sight of a very sorry looking Felix covering his mouth with his small hands that were hidden because of his slightly too big long sleeved shirt, which reminded him that it wasn't Felix's and that it was  _his_ , his heart swelled.

 _Sorry_ , he mouthed and Changbin nodded at him before going back to the laptop doing whatever he was doing. Him being home was actually rare as he was mostly at his apartment that he bought with the money that came from doing music and selling it as well as multiple jobs once he turned twenty, it seemed like he really wanted to escape their house.

Felix has heard him and their parents fighting, yelling at each other with Changbin spitting out words filled with venom as he spoke.

He remembers when he was nine and Changbin eighteen that he had been gone for a year only to come back and not say a single word to Felix.

Felix had cried on his mother's lap that day his hyung had came back and not uttered a word to him nor even glanced at him, he completely ignored him and little Felix thought he had done something wrong. If only he knew.

From there on their relationship had fallen, been crushed and had never gotten up just as Felix's heart, Changbin was closer to Chan than his own blood and flesh.

Felix thought it made sense even though he didn't want to admit because he has missed Changbin so, so,  _so_ much that he even started questioning if it was normal to miss someone as much as he missed his hyung.

Chan and Changbin had a lot in common, having only one years difference they were closer than real brothers were, their love for music and producing music brought them together.

Their hobbies were also the same, they liked the same drinks (as Felix has noticed them drinking from a glass filled with golden looking liquid with a little bit of white foam at the top), they also like the same candy, Felix saw them once inhale something white-ish through their nose and asked if he could try but they had said it was candy made for big boys that little boys like Felix couldn't handle.

Felix had pouted and said that he'd one day be a big boy and try that candy, but they had turned serious and told him to  _never_ do it, they made him promise as Felix just nodded at them, frightened by their intimidating gazes.

The two of them were also out at night and came home three in the morning followed by bodies bumping into things and slurred words of  _whoops, sthiink I broke some-_ hiccup- _thing_ and girls letting out weird noises in both of the two's rooms, those days were on days their parents were out of the country or city for business and poor Felix was home alone because they decided that Chan and Changbin would look after him, which they obviously didn't but Felix didn't say anything to his parents.

Felix had never asked about why Changbin had disappeared for a whole year, too scared to anger the older and risk getting ignored more than he already was.

Felix had felt his whole life crashing before his eyes when he saw Changbin with a guy, laughing and kissing, a week ago. He didn't know why his heart broke at the sight or why he felt a huge disappointment by the fact that Changbin hadn't told him he had a boyfriend as his feelings for the older were not  _that_ strong.

The boy's name was Hwang Hyunjin, pretty and tall and had good grades, was good at dancing and was also in college while Felix was in middle school.

 He felt like a baby compared to him, Hyunjin was playful and nice to hang out with, when he and Changbin were together the older always had this sweet smile on his face that made Felix's heart break even more, because, when was the last time he had ever smiled like that towards him?

 Felix grabbed an apple and rushed out of the kitchen, standing in the hallway in front of the door to decide on what shoes to wear.

He decided on white converse and took his back pack hanging from the thing it hangs on, taking a quick look at the clock had him bolting out of the house and hop on his bike to ride towards the school he was gonna be late to if he didn't speed up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changbin looked up as soon as the door closed, a long silence surrounded the house as the woman and man weren't coming home until next month, he was going to tell Felix but had forgotten, and Chan was sleeping in his room.

He stood up from the chair and quietly walked the stairs up to his little brothers room, gripping the handle he opened it and walked inside, locking the door in the process.

His eyes darted around the room until they stopped on the basket full of the boy's dirty clothes beside his closet. His eyes darkened and he made his way towards it.

Shoving his hand through it he picked up a dirty underwear and brought it to his face, inhaling the scent of where his younger brother's sex had been, he walked backwards until his knees hit the bed and sat on it, going further up the bed until his head was against the headboard.

He let out a moan when taking a deep inhale and the scent flooded up to his nose and made his mind go crazy, fiddling with his sweatpants that were suddenly too difficult to take off, he finally took them off, sliding them down until the waistband was settled around his thighs and his underwear right under his ass.

Fisting his already hard member he started roughly moving his wrist up and down, pressing his thumb against the slit and teasing himself.

He made a ring with his index finger and thumb, thrusting up into it as he wrapped them around his aching cock, Felix's underwear held in a tight grip and right under his nose.

He imagined his baby brother under him, writhing and begging for him to take him. Begging him to  _stop_ , oh how he would love to see his big eyes red with tears, his squishy cheeks so red because of his slaps. (All four cheeks.)

A certain image of him being under Changbin while blood trickled down from his collarbone and face red with tears streaming down, his hole full with Changbin's dick and a huge dildo as his arms were tied above his head had Changbin bring the underwear down to his cock and spill his juices on it, panting.

He couldn't remember last time he came that fast, with his boy toy being gone to visit his parents he couldn't fuck someone, he could always just go to a club and pick some slut to fuck but that was too much of a hastle and the bitches would know. (bitches is how he refers to when talking about that woman and man he used to call mom and dad)

He did this everyday, coming to this hellhole where he had been treated like a fucking animal when none of Chan or Felix was here just to grab an underwear of his brothers basket and get off to it. It was always the worn ones because they held Felix's scent.

He banged his head against the headboard, sighing in content when he felt the stinging dull in his skull. He couldn't wait until he'd get the boy he'd dreamed of to have, the boy he'd been sitting in a fucking hospital for psychopaths for in a whole year, he pretended to be cured so he could get out of there and see his precious baby, the bitches believed it and made him go out.

From there on he had avoided talking to the ten year old boy, staring at him when he made sure no one was looking, having dreams about fucking him when he was only ten and Changbin nineteen.

Changbin knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop his obsession with his younger brother.

He didn't know if he had feelings for him but he knew that he wanted to keep him for himself and fuck him everyday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felix hopped off the bike and locked it, running in to the school and sprinting off to his English class.

Opening the door he saw that the teacher wasn't there yet and sighed in relief.

8:03

He was three minutes late but as long as the teacher wasn't here then it was fine.

He walked to his seat beside the window and sat on his chair, slumping on his desk with his head on his folded arms. He felt someone tap on his back and grunted, annoyed he turned around and saw a boy smiling at him. With narrowed eyes he looked at him with a pissed off face. "What."

"My name's Seungmin, nice to meet you."

The boy, Seungmin, extended his hand towards him waiting for Felix to take it into his and shake it.

"Okay, name's Felix now leave me alone I'm tired."

His smile slipped off and replaced with a scowl, "Don't be such a bitch, I'm trying to be friends with you."

Felix's eyes widened at the word the boy used, his mom taught him to never speak that way. Just as Felix was about to tell him not to say words like that the teacher walked in and started the class, Felix glanced at Seungmin and saw him sitting beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door opened and in walked Felix, exhausted from the schoolday, his backpack on one of his shoulders and hair looked disheveled.

He kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack on the floor, he lazily walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. He walked up to the stairs and stopped on the door a few rows from his, was he still home, he wondered.

Shrugging, he continued his way to his own room but the bathroom door suddenly opened and he was face to face with a half naked Changbin. His cheeks flushed, heart thumping loudly in his chest.

 He hesitantly smiled at him, trying to stop his eyes from being anywhere else than on Changbin's face, which was kind of hard as the older's buffy chest was dripping with water and his big arms were right in front of him.

 "H-hi, hyung...you're not g-going home?" Wincing at the stuttering, the boy cursed in his head. (Cursed as in just saying  _oh my fluffy God_ instead of oh my fucking God)

He dropped his head down so he wouldn't accidentally look somewhere he wasn't supposed to, missing the glint in the older's eyes and the tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"No, I'm gonna be here until.... _mom_ and  _dad_ come home." Felix looked up, confused.

He didn't dwell on the distaste in Changbin's tone when saying mom and dad.

"What? Coming home, where are they?" 

"Just on another business 'trip', the usual y'know. Was gonna tell you this morning but forgot."

 Felix frowned, this was the third business trip they've been to the whole year.

As he was about to say something his eyes caught a tattoo on Changbin, right behind his ear covered by the boy's raven hair, if he hadn't turned to the side to crack his neck Felix would've never seen it.

It was black and it looked like there were some words but Felix wasn't able to see as Changbin turned his head.

He walked past him, patting a hand on his shoulder while doing so, and left Felix standing there speechless.

Felix shook his head and continued his walk to his room, opening the door and going inside he slammed it shut and ran to his bed, jumping on it with his face smashed against the soft pillow.

 After 20 minutes of doing so, thinking of random stuff, he hopped out of his bed and walked out of the door.

He had this crazy idea, an idea that might ruin their relationship even more. But he missed him, Changbin would only talk to him if needed and today was the most he had talked to Felix for years, that's how serious this was.

Felix knew he needed to confront him of why it had become like that but he didn't, afraid it would be like pouring gas on yourself and walking into fire.

He had long accepted his strange feelings for the older, had hated himself for whole 6 months, had hurt himself before accepting it.

He was ready to give himself to his hyung, growing older he knew what those sounds the girls made meant. The girls Changbin took home and was up all night with.

Felix knew he was enjoying it, was happy, doing the thing with them. If Felix couldn't make him happy then he'd make him happy with his body, because what kind of younger brother would he be if he was useless to his older brother, if he didn't even make him happy, couldn't even make him smile?

 Standing in front of the dark brown door, he brought his fist up to it and knocked,  _once, twice_.

_Knock, knock._

It opened on the second knock, his brother's face came into view (and his very naked chest) as the door stood open, Felix's mouth opened and closed, looking for words to say.

He noticed Changbin about to close the door and stopped him with a hand against the door, "I-I want to talk to you...about, something can I come in?

Changbin hesitated, before nodding and stepped out of the way, head swimming with questions and going crazy about the fact that it was finally only the two of them in the house. (Chan went to a friend's house)

Once the younger went in he shut the door and leaned against it, eyeing the nervous brown haired boy now seating himself on the bed not noticing the gaze on him as he played with his fingers, not sure how to say the things he wants to say.

"Um...hyung I- how do I say this? Well, hyung I-I w-wan-t to-to g-g-give-" 

He continued speaking gibberish, until he finally stopped, sighing he got up and walked towards the amused looking half naked boy. He wrapped his arms around his neck and watched as different emotions flashed in his eyes, worry, confusion, uneasiness and something else that remained while the others disappeared his eyes now pitch black, pupils blown and a hungry glint in his eyes.

Felix tightened his arms around him and brought himself closer, their faces just a few inches apart, he felt Changbin's arms circulate around his waist. Their bodies flush against each other, Felix's clothed chest pressed against Changbin's naked one.

The atmosphere grew hot, Felix's breathing started becoming quicker and heavier.

He looked into the older's eyes before traveling down to his lips, leaning in he softly pressed his lips against the others. This. This was their first kiss, this was Felix's first kiss and it was with his brother, he couldn't be more happier.

Staying like that for two seconds he pulled away to look at his hyung's face, inspecting for any sign of disgust. There wasn't, in fact there wasn't any reaction. Changbin's face looked blank, his hooded eyes void of any emotions.

Felix, afraid he was about to burst and snap at him, backed away but got pulled in again, their bodies closer than before. The next second he felt Changbin's lips crash into his, pressing hard and moving fast, so fast Felix wasn't able to catch up and opened his mouth to take a breath, but that only made Changbin  _growl_ into his mouth before he felt a tongue getting shoved down his throat.

The arms around him got impossible tight, acting as chains binding him to Changbin, never letting him go. Felix felt as if Changbin was gonna swallow him whole by the way he pulled him  _so_ close to himself, their bodies practically melting into each other and his mouth inside Changbin's.

His tongue was getting sucked on with such force that caused a moan to break out of his throat, a broken sounding noise escaped after that and Felix's face got impossibly red.

He felt Changbin's hand travel down until it stopped on the back of his thigh, he tapped it twice signaling for him to jump, the younger of the two broke the kiss and did as he was told.

Changbin moved the two of them to the bed and sat on it, his brother on his lap as they continued kissing hungrily.

Felix's inexperienced kisses were a bit messy but Changbin didn't care, too hungry and has waited too long for this moment, he'll teach him to be a better kisser as time passes.

He bucked his hips up and listened to the youngers whimpers as he grinded his ass down to Changbin's crotch, rolling his hips in slow motions to create friction and to feel the hardening girth under his butt.

The older's hands rested on his hips, squeezing the flesh, the other moved down to his plush ass. The ass he has wanted to fuck for so long was now in his hand for him to use it as he pleased.

Breaking the kiss once again Felix panted against Changbin's lips, breath mingling with the others as they breathed against each other, both lips red and wet, Felix's bruised by Changbin's bites and sucks.

Taking a deep breath he started speaking. "What.. I wanted to say was, as long as you're happy I'll let you have your way with me so...don't- don't do the thing with those girls, I don't like it." 

By the time he finished his sentence his face was redder than a tomato and felt so hot, he hid his burning face in Changbin's neck and whined when no reply came from the older.

He softly hit his curled fist on his naked chest, begging for an answer. His small hands uncurled and instead rested against the chest.

A dark, almost growly, chuckle then broke out of Changbin's mouth, the corners of his lips lifting to a sinister smile.

Bringing his head closer to the others, he licked the shell of his ears and whispered to him, "Such a good baby brother you are, sweetie."

He felt him shiver above and smirked, has he finally gotten the younger?

"Take off your clothes, baby."

Gripping the hem of both his shirts he took them off at the same time, having a bit of difficulty of course, and threw them on the floor.

He stood up from Changbin's lap and slid down his jeans and stepped out of them, leaving the socks on as they were too cute to not wear.

There he stood, almost naked in front of his brother and sinking in the feeling of his eyes filled with want staring at Felix. If he could make him happy then Felix would do anything for him.

Changbin gestured for him to come to him and he did, once again seating himself on the others lap except this time 3/4 (minus the socks) of his clothes were on the floor and not on his body, he must've been too occupied by taking off his own clothes that he had not noticed Changbin taking off his pants because he was now in the same state as Felix.

Skin against skin Felix writhed on Changbin's lap as the older took a pink nub between his lips, letting out whimpers.

Changbin stood up with Felix still in his arms and laid him down on the bed on his back, softly biting his collarbones he kissed his way all down to his stomach, stopping at his navel to deliver more butterfly kisses there. Licking around the area and sucking here and there he moved further down, his fingers hooked around the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down, his eyes laid over smooth skin, not a trace of pubic hair. Even his legs were hair free, God such a turn on.

His little dick was not even longer than four centimeters, red and dripping, beads of pre-come pooled at the head and sliding down.

He poked it lightly with his finger, watching it twitch under his touch with a sense of possessiveness, yeah he was never going to let go of Felix.

Licking a stripe up the base, he reached for something in the drawer and took out lube and a condom, he pulled away to open the cap and poured a little bit on his fingers, he knew it was Felix's first time but a little pain wouldn't hurt right? (He knows that doesn't make sense)

Rubbing the substance between his fingers to warm the coldness of it, he decided that it was warmer than it was a second ago and played with the hole in front of him.

Innocent little virgin hole clenched as Changbin's (cold) warm finger pressed against it, until it passed the rim and went into the tight heat of the younger's insides.

He heard the little one's muffled whimper of pain and suppressed his wide sadistic grin, that seemed to be a challenge as the noises increased as he added two other fingers without letting the boy adjust, soon Felix was crying fat tears that rolled down his cheeks, past his chin and dropping on his collarbones some in his mouth.

Changbin's dick hardened even more than it was, almost purple in color. He halfheartedly trusted his fingers in and out while staring at Felix's pained face slowly transforming in to one of bliss. This time he didn't suppress it, because the younger's eyes were closed, and his fingers got faster and meaner, fingers curling and pushing against his prostate roughly.

Felix's whiny voice filled the air, the raven head decided that he couldn't take it anymore and took off his briefs, his rock hard dick slapped against his stomach, the head red and wet with pre-come.

He heard Felix take in a sharp breath and looked up at him, he saw the younger's disheveled brown hair plastered on his forehead with sweat, his lips raw and bitten, blood forming around some parts, his chest rising up and down with every short and deep breath he took.

His dick slightly twitched as blood trickled down Felix's bottom lip, why does he have to be so kinky goddamn it, Changbin. It's blood. Why do you get turned on from someone bleeding? Especially when that someone was Felix.

Changbin remembers everytime Felix would bleed and his cock would wake up to life and form an obvious tent in his pants, and everytime he would wait until Felix had left his room and steal an underwear from him to go and jack off with it.

Rolling on the condom he poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together for as short amount as he did to Felix, he hissed as his cold fingers met with his dick, sorry Felix, he thought.

After smearing the lube on his cock he positioned it in front of Felix's hole and looked up at him, he didn't really care but he didn't want him to regret it later on and say no to Changbin fucking him, "Are you sure, baby? It's going to hurt, a lot."

The boy nodded and brought his hands underneath his own thighs, he pulled them up to his chest so his hole was presented to Changbin, offering it to him.

"Use me, hyung. Play with my body as much as you want, but....since this is our first time, please be gentle with me." 

His face was hidden behind his knees but Changbin could still see the redness of it, he chuckled before as gently as he could pushed in, hearing Felix's whimper he stopped to see if he had hurt him.

But he seemed to be fine and gestured him to continue so he did, he pushed in all the way and finally waited for him to adjust. Felix's back arched, he slapped a hand on his mouth as a very loud moan wanted to escape his mouth, instead muffled whines were heard, his adorable little clock's slit crying out more pre-come, his hole stuffed and the walls hot as the side of the cock scraped against them, clenching around the massive girth inside and greedily sucking it in deeper.

Having enough of waiting and the tightness, Changbin drew his hips back and as careful as his selfish self could thrusted in, Felix let out a strained moan, mouth wide open and teary eyes shut tightly.

Giving more careful thrusts he tried testing the waters and gave a sharp thrust, hearing the boy choke he stopped. 

"M-more- I, I liked that-"

 His sentence was cut off by an unforgiving cock ramming into his prostate, moving fast and rough, his hole just taking what was given to it.

 Felix's thighs quivered under his hold, being unable to hold them as his arms suddenly lost their strength he let go of them and placed his legs on Changbin's shoulders, said male gripped at his thigh, squeezing it and leaned down.

Felix's knees bended and were pressed on either side of his head, body bent in half as the older pressed against him, Felix's lower back up in the air.

His lips met the others hungry one's, moving against his in a slow and passionate pace. 

His stiff cock between them kept oozing out even more pre-cum than before, pooling on Felix's stomach, he felt like peeing. Felix thinks he's about to cum as it was called so he warned Changbin.

"H-hyuuung- 'm 'bout to cummm.."

His whines filled the room and he felt his orgasm reaching him faster as the raven head's thrust became crueler, pistoning in to his almost numb prostate, cock dragging against his walls.

Changbin's hand creeped down between them and tugged on Felix's girth, moving his wrists along with his fast thrusts.

Seconds later he came, tainting Changbin's hand white, his little cock twitching even after coming.

Felix's body went rigid, mouth opening in a silent moan and tears rolling down the side of his face and into his wet with sweat hair.

His hole clenched around Changbin, making it impossible for him to move, cursing, Changbin cummed in to the condom while remaining inside.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, until Changbin pulled out and took of the condom, tying it up he threw in the trashcan and took a toilet paper that was on his desk to clean his hand and Felix's stomach.

After being done he heard soft snores, he looked back and saw Felix sleeping, smiling softly he pulled the covers up to his chin and went in beside him, turning Felix onto his side.

Taking hold of his somehow hardening cock he spread Felix's cheeks apart and fingered his hole, slipping in two dry fingers he thrusted in and out, scissoring him.

He felt a warm liquid slide down his hand, he looked down and saw that it was blood, his eyes twinkled in absolute pleasure, lips stretching into an almost too wide grin, cock slightly twitching, tongue peeking out to lick a bit of the blood on his hand, stretching him wide a bit more so more of it would come until there was a not too much but not little either, just between, amount of the warm and dark red liquid pooled in his hand, he brought it down to his cock and stroked it in, using it as lube.

He proceeded spreading open the cheeks and pushed in, more blood flooded down but Changbin was satisfied with it, he gave a few lazy thrusts before deciding on just sleeping.

He pulled the boy closer to him, toned chest against back, he pressed a kiss on his shoulder and swung an arm around his waist, falling asleep.

Explaining it to the boy would be easy but getting rid of the blood would be a pain, Changbin was so excited for tomorrow, he would take him home to him, where he had all his stuff, oh how he was so excited to get to play with Felix's body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get over with the first smut but like I didn't know what to do with the smexy time so I just threw in some scenes that played in my head but of course my hands didn't cooperate with my brain and wrote it badly sry (not sorry) for that y'all


	2. Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh (Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i feel like when ppl read this they gon think im experienced or smth but like hun no i'm a whole ass virgin, haven't even got my first kiss :/
> 
> Also a lot of grammars and bad spelling sorri~
> 
> this chap is short and bad im sorry

"-by."

Felix stirred in his sleep, eyes too tired to open and body aching, he tried to open his mouth to speak but got cut off as his lips were suddenly pressed against another pair.

The lips disappeared and a rough voice spoke in his ear, "Baby."

He groaned as he tried to swallow but his throat was so drier than the Sahara, then he felt something cold getting pressed against his lips and someone telling him to open his mouth.

As the cold liquid went past his lips and glide over his throat he let out a satisfied hum, emptying the glass of water he finally opened his eyes, Changbin being the first thing he saw.

His older brother smiled down at him, he leaned down and softly kissed Felix's neck.

"Can I fuck you again, baby? Hm? I miss being inside of you."

Felix whimpered, he felt the others hardening cock against his bare lower back, his body was aching and his butthole hurt, but if it would make his brother happy he would go through the pain of the stretching.

He nodded and almost immediately he felt him grip his thigh and lift it up, then he felt something hard press against his rim, pushing in until all of the meaty length was inside.

Thankfully, Changbin had lubed up his cock so the slide was easier and less painful but that didn't mean it didn't hurt because it did. A lot.

He pressed his face against the pillow under him, muffling his scream of pain as the stretch burned the ring of muscle.

Changbin's hand roamed his body, going from his chest to gripping his hips so tightly he knew the bruises would appear soon. Good, he will know who he belongs to.

The first thrust burned, the next slightly less and on the third the pain was almost gone, at the fourth there was just this dull sting and he let out small moans as the thrusts continued.

This time Changbin did it slow and hard.

Felix could feel the veins grazing against his walls, the bare cock hot and thick making him feel so full. He slowly lifted his face from being pressed against the pillow and got into a more comfortable position with the right side of his face now pressed against the pillow.

 

For every thrust that he received he gave a low moan back, his mind going crazy with the sensation of the meat inside him making him feel some kind of way he never felt, his lithe body just taking what it's given and responding to simply anything Changbin's body did, every touch burned in a pleasant way, every breath Changbin breathed into his ear sent him to the afterlife.

Everything was just too much, it was hot, really hot and Felix felt like he couldn't breathe and at the same time felt like he was taking a lot of fresh air, Changbin made him feel some type of way that he didn't even know what it was.

It felt like his body wasn't even his anymore, it was under the control of the older male, doing everything he commanded unconsciously. And soon, his mind would belong to the older.

 

 

 

 

"La, la, la...hmm- ooh, that's cute." A guy said while looking at a pair of sunglasses.

"Lee Minho."

The mentioned guy turned around dramatically and looked at the person who spoke of the forbidden.

He gasped, "How dare you say my name like that? You have to earn my trust to say my name-"

The man rolled his eyes, "Let's go drama queen, work is waiting."

Minho as he was known as pouted and followed the older into the awaiting car.

 

He got dropped off in the back of the club he owned (secretly) and went inside, his employees went in front of him and began speaking at the same time. Minho's hand went up as a sign of silence, he walked past them once the noise decreased and got to where the fun usually was.

He went to the bar and sat on one of the chairs waiting for someone to come up to him as always, but he suddenly caught the eyes of a man sitting right in front of him with a couple of girls around him, the man's eyes raked over his outfit that made him look almost naked and didn't really let anything but naughty thoughts get into your head.

Minho smirked at him after telling the bartender to give him something mild, chugging the glass down he dried his wet lips with he back of his hand and got up.

One look at the girls around him and they vanished within three seconds, the man looked amused.

"Hello handsome."

"Hi beautiful, nice outfit."

Minho chuckled.

"Can I rip it off of you? I bet you'd look just as hot naked."

He looked into the guy's eyes and saw a glint and then he thought fuck it he doesn't have anything to do tomorrow so why not.

 

Now he sort of regrets that decision because he was now watching two grown (he thinks) men fighting, he saw the squirrel looking one take something out of his pocket and decided that that was it, he needed to stop this.

"Okay, guys that's enough stop." He stood between them with one hand on each of their chests, one was naked while one was overdressed he noticed looking at the unfamiliar guy.

Once they had calmed down he began asking questions.

"Why are you guys fighting?"

The man he had slept with shook his head.

"I don't know! I don't even know who he is or what I've done for him to become so angry at me!"

"My name is Jisung and you stole Minho from me."

Minho looked at the boy(he's not sure what age he is) with a 'say what' expression before laughing sarcastically. "Listen, boy, I don't belong to anyone, got it? I-"

"That's not what you were saying when I fucked you into the mattress." He turned his head and looked at the guy sporting a shit eating grin.

"You, what's your name?"

"Chan, Bang Chan."

"Okay, Chan, as I said I don't belong to anyone but you can fuck me anytime you want as long as you pay, speaking of, give me money."

Chan looked taken aback and just stood there with a lost expression while Jisung smirked, "Right, you didn't know that my precious Minho was expensive right? He's not like those cheap whores for poor people like you."

Jisung looked pleased with himself as Chan's face dropped and changed in to one of a rage, Minho slapped a hand on his mouth to not laugh.

Who's side was he on anyway? Chan, the guy he had one of the best fucks in his life with or Jisung the guy that's starting to creep Minho out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what i wrote, can u tell i ran out of ideas? Lol it seems obvious, this was rushed and i was bored and was too tired to write more aka didn't come up with smth to write so i just made this mess and published cause it's been months


End file.
